Feats/Bard
Heroic Tier Bard of All Trades :Prerequisites: Bard :Benefit: You gain a +3 feat bonus to all untrained skill checks. Blighting Power :Prerequisites: Shadar-kai; bard, sorcerer, sword mage, warlock, or wizard class :Benefit: You gain a benefit with any of the following attack powers you know. :*''Booming Blade'' (swordmage): If the target starts its turn adjacent to you and moves away, the damage dealt is necrotic and thunder damage. This power gains the necrotic keyword. :*''Dragonfrost'' (sorcerer): If you hit with this power, the damage dealt is cold and necrotic. This power gains the necrotic keyword. :*''Hellish Rebuke'' (warlock): If you hit with this power, the damage dealt is fire and necrotic. This power gains the necrotic keyword. :*''Ray of Frost'' (wizard): If you hit with this power, the damage dealt is cold and necrotic. This power gains the necrotic keyword. :*''Vicious Mockery'' (bard): If you hit with this power. the damage dealt is psychic and necrotic. This power gains the necrotic keyword. Combat Virtuoso :Prerequisites: Bard :Benefit: When you use any attack power gained through a multiclass feat, paragon multiclassing, or the half-elf's Dilettante racial feature, you can use Charisma for the power's attack rolls rather than the ability score normally used to make the attack. You still determine damage normally. Extended Prescience :Prerequisites: Bard, Virtue of Prescience class feature :Benefit: When you use your Virtue of Prescience to grant a power bonus to an ally's defense, that bonus lasts until the end of the ally's next turn. Friendly Deception :Prerequisites: Bard, words of friendship power :Benefit: When you use words of friendship, you can apply the power bonus to a Bluff check instead of a Diplomacy check. Infernal Clamor :Prerequisites: Tiefling, bard :Benefit: When you use your infernal wrath racial power, each of your allies who can see you gains a +1 power bonus to his or her next attack roll against the enemy that hit you. Infuriating Escape :Prerequisite: Halfling, bard :Benefit: When you use your second chance racial power and the enemy's second attack roll misses you, that enemy grants combat advantage to the next one of your allies that attacks it before the end of your next turn. Majestic Fervor :Prerequisite: Bard, trained in Religion :Benefit: If the target of your majestic word is not bloodied, it also gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls until the end of its next turn. Prescient Fortification :Prerequisite: Bard, Virtue of Prescience class feature :Benefit: When you use your Virtue of Prescience to grant a power bonus to an ally, increase that bonus by 2. Rousing Voice :Prerequisite: Human, bard :Benefit: When an ally within 10 squares of you uses second wind, he or she gains also temporary hit paints equal to your Charisma modifier. Saving Breath :Prerequisite: Con 13, bard, majestic word power :Benefit: When you use majestic word, the target gains a bonus equal to your Constitution modifier to the next saving throw it makes before the end of your next turn. Word of Shadow :Prerequisite: Assassin, bard, majestic word power :Benefit: When you use majestic word, you can choose to give any or all your targets concealment until the start of your next turn. Paragon Tier Disheartening Prescence :Prerequisite: 11th level, bard :Benefit: While you are conscious and not bloodied, bloodied enemies adjacent to you take a -1 penalty to attack rolls. Majestic Rescue :Prerequisite: 11th level, bard, majestic word power :Benefit: When you use majestic word, you can grant the target a saving throw in addition to the other effects of the power. Prescient Aid :Prerequisite: 11th level, bard, Virtue of Prescience class feature :Benefit: When an ally within 10 squares of you misses with an attack roll, you can use your Virtue of Prescience as an immediate interrupt. That ally gains a power bonus to the attack roll equal to your Wisdom modifier. Song of Inspiration :Prerequisite: 11th level, bard, Song of Rest class feature :Benefit: At the end of any rest during which you use your Song of Rest, you and each ally who can hear you can spend a healing surge. Each character who spends a healing surge in this manner gains temporary hit points equal to 5 + your Charisma modifier, instead of regaining hit points. Epic Tier Bard Implement Expertise :Prerequisites: 21st level, Con IS, Int IS, Cha 21, bard :Benefit: When you wield a bard implement while using an arcane power, you can score a critical hit on a roll of 19-20. Multiclass Mastery :Prerequisites: 21st level, bard :Benefit: Gain two multiclass feats for which you meet the prerequisites. Prescient Resurgence :Prerequisites: 21st level, bard, Virtue of Prescience class feature :Benefit: When you spend an action point to gain an extra action, you also regain the use of your Virtue of Prescience. Supreme Majesty :Prerequisites: 21st level, Cha 19, bard, majestic word power :Benefit: When you use majestic word, you can affect two targets instead of one. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Feats